The Ring
by JackFroste12
Summary: Long ago, there was a golden age. That turned into the most violent and bloody Civil War that Equistria ever faced. Now, during a time of peace and plenty a young human has arrived in Equistria. [Will follow cannon and non-canon events.]


**A/N: Hello, this here is my first story. Since I'm somewhat of a Rookie I ask that you please take it easy on me. I'm no brony [At least I don't think I'm a brony.] but I still like the series. Haters are NOT appreciated. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC.**

**Chapter one: Prologue.**

It was late at night in the Canterlot castle, here we find Princess Celestia, the Alicorn of the sun and co-ruler of Equistria, she was sitting by her desk with a fire blazing in the fireplace, with it making several cracking and popping sounds as the flames ate away at the wood.

She was using her magic to write down a story, the story of an unexpected hero. As the quill glided across the pages of the book one could make out the words as they were written:

_Hear ye now. I am Princess Celestia; what you are about to read… is the story of Jack Froste. A kind and gentle human with a heart of pure gold. This is a story of love, friendship, hatred, betrayel, good vs. evil, justice and vengeance. _

_Our story begins many eons ago, long before my sister and I were even born. There was once a time, of true harmony, a golden age. A time where Humans and Ponies lived side by side, a time where they lived together, played together, learned together, and even married and mated together._

_As the Golden Age progressed, the days slowly turned sour, for one human… despised all ponies. This human was known as Kreft, a young orphan that viewed Humans as superior to Ponies. As his reputation slowly grew he developed a cult, their mission being to dominate all pony kind; to force the ponies into slavery… or exterminate them altogether._

_And thus… began the first Equistria Civil War. The war dragged on for 12 long year; for the first 5 years ponies fled in terror from humans, even those that bore them no harm and hid in the mountains, protected by the Unicorns magic, and the Pegasi's power over the weather._

_But on the mountains food was scarce, not even the most skilled farmers among the Earth Ponies could make enough food due to a lack of fertile soil. Eventually, the ponies had enough and took up arms despite being a peaceful race._

_The Ponies were joined by many Human's that could not stand for Kreft's violent ways, and thus also fought against Kreft's cult. The years that followed were long and bloody, fillies lost their parents as well as parents losing their fillies. Blood stained the streets of the villages, mountains of corpses were burned or buried._

_The long and hard war, created for the first time, a seed of hatred in the Ponies hearts; hatred that was far stronger than when the old lands were beset by Wyndigoes before Equistria's founding. Ponies grew to despise humans, though still found it in their hearts to accept all human's that would aid them against Kreft._

_And so the war kept on going, with hatred building in the hearts of Pony and Human alike for their quarry. The main reason the war had dragged on for so long was because the human warlord Kreft was crafty as he was deadly, and always managed to escape his pursuers._

_One day, a Human spy found out where the orphan turned Warlord was hiding. It was a cave built into a fortress underground with a mine adjacent to it, filled with crystals of all shapes and sizes where many fillies were used as slave labor for the precious gems._

_And so the spy alerted the joint army of Human's and Ponies. This time, Kreft's back was against the wall as the joint army laid siege to his hidden fortress, the numbers of his followers dwindled, his food and drink began to spoil as the siege raged on. The Human's and Ponies he had oppressed for so long were fighting as though they were possessed by an unseen force of magic!_

_Unicorns bombarded his walls with various forms of magic, balls of fire melted the stone walls, shards of ice froze or impaled archers along the walls. The Pegasi rained rocks on the heads of Kreft's Soldiers and dropped bombs filled with heated tar, onto the soldiers, and lit their barracks with torches as well. Finally the Human's and Earth Ponies brought up a battering ram, built for one purpose… to destroy any gate in it's path no matter the material or if it was reinforced by magic._

_The Dragon's head, it was called. An infamous battering ram, built in the fashion of a Dragon skull. It was called by another name, the name it was christened with by it's creator, Hades._

_"__Hades! Hades! Hades!" the joint army chanted, waiting for their chance to finally acquire vengeance against the mad warlord. Inside the Keep, Kreft fled into the mines, due to his panic he left behind his armor which was enchanted by enslaved Unicorns with powerful magics._

_This proved to be his downfall, for the sounds of battle had stirred the enslaved Fillies. They surrounded him in the mines… and stoned the Warlord to death. Forever ending the Civil War, that had claimed the lives of countless others, both Human and Pony._

_But there was no feast nor songs of celebration, for the numbers of lives claimed were beyond the count of grief._

_Weeks passed and it was decided by both Pony and Human leaders, that Human's should leave Equistria. The Unicorns combined their magic to create a portal to another realm where other human's live; before they left the human's were gifted 12 magic rings that would allow the 12 clan chief's descendants to visit Equistria when they came of age._

_Afterwards, all traces of humans, except the bare minimum of knowledge was forever erased. The history of the great Civil war passed on to legend as the centuries rolled by. Then Legend became myth. Kreft became nothing but a frightening figure made by parent's to frighten disobedient fillies into behaving._

_Human's became little more than fiction and fairy tales. And the knowledge of the rings was lost to the eternities._

_I, Princess Celestia, close with this: The legends are true. Humans and Kreft DID exist. The Great Civil War DID happen. And now, Equistria has a new visitor, in the form… of Jack Froste. Who I am proud to call… my friend._

As she finished writing in her journal for the evening, she blew out the candle. With her magic she closed the book, as she exited the room. All was quiet as the crickets chirped outside, and the stars shone ever so brightly. While in another part of Equistria, in Ponyville, slept a young man with snowy white hair.

A Unicorn with lavender coat with a dark blue, purple, and pink mane and a cutie mark being a six pointed purple-pink star surrounded by five smaller white stars, cuddled up to the human, clinging to him as though she were afraid of being separated for any reason.

The two you see before you are Jack Froste, and his first amongst many lovers, Twilight Sparkle.

This, is his story. The story… of The Ring.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Yes, it is short, but this is a prologue and I'm somewhat of a rookie so please, be gentle with me. Feedback, reviews and the like are welcome. Thank you, and God bless.**


End file.
